On day Maya just left, and never came back
by prettylittleliaarsx
Summary: Maya was 16 when she left. She had just found out she was pregnant with Josh's child and couldn't handle it. She moved and became a successful, famous artist. Until one day, 3 years in the future, somebody finally tracks her down.
1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart is 16 years old. Life seems to be the same just 2 years later. Farkle continues to chase after her, riley and Lucas are two love bugs every hour of the day, and josh refuses to acknowledge her. That was until new years that year... maya had tried drinking for the first time and ended up in the bedroom with josh. It was her first time but they were both to drunk to take any precautions. Her and josh agreed to never talk about it again and then from there... they kept living life the way it was.

Maya had discovered she was pregnant in the February of that year. She knew it was Joshes it had to be... but when she tried to talk to him, he had already left for his new job in Pennsylvania. She couldn't take it anymore, she packed her bags and left.

She left this note in Riley's bedroom:

I know you think you can fix this Riley, but you can't. I'm gone and I'm not coming back. I want to thank you for being there for me for all those years that my mum wasn't. Your dad was more of a dad to me than my own dad. He taught me right from wrong, he fed me most my meals and helped me with all my homework. Thank you.

Cory and Shawn looked for Maya for a year. She was no where to be found and they eventually gave up.

Maya's dad had left her money that she was allowed when she was 16. Mayas used it to buy a flat for her and her son, Jordan Riley Matthews. She became a successful artist and draw many covers for books and released paintings at galleries all over the world. This was all before she was 18. Riley would buy her paintings and watch videos of her being interviewed so she could she what she was doing. But there was no way of tracking her down because she kept her life so confidential.

* 3 1/2 years from the day maya left *

Maya is 19 and a half. She has made a huge profit from her paintings and moved to Paris with Jordan (Now three) just under a year ago. Josh is 22 and has come home to the Matthews household to visit.

Matthews Household:

Riley comes running in with Lucas by her side "Guys I think I've finally tracked Maya down!"

"Riley sweetheart, If Maya wanted to be found she would have called us or at least given us a country she was in."

"Your right uncle shawn... but I know where she is. Can I at least call her up?"

"Wait how did you find out."

"My friend works at the national museum in Washington, Maya recently called up to request that she moves one of her paintings from that museum to the nation museum in London... Maya is living in Paris! I have the phone number of where she called from."

Maya house:

Ring Ring Ring

Jordan is only three but very intelligent. He runs to the phone.

"Hello this is the Hart house." Over the phone, riley is confused and is telling people that a little boy has answered.

"Oh hello, um is Maya there?"

"Mummy! there is somebody on the phone." Maya runs over to phone "Ok baby, go eat your cereal."

"Hello this is Maya Hart, How may I help you." There is silence at the other end "Hello?"

"Um hi... This is Riley.. Riley Matthews."

"What? I mean... wait how did you find my number."

"Um that man you talked to at the museum.. that was farkle. He kind of passed on the number."

"I wondered why he sounded familiar."

"Maya, who was that little kid."

"Oh he's my friends son I'm watching him."

"Then how did he know how to answer the phone, and why did he call you mummy?"

"It's complicated alright? Why did you call..."

"Because I want you to come home Maya! Your my best friend and one day you just left, no explanation, no reason at all, you just left! I haven't seen you 3 years... please come home."

"I have to go! Um bye." Maya hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going mummy?"

"Back to my home, we're going to see your mummy family."

Maya hadn't talked to Riley since that phone call, she had ignored all her other calls and messages. Maya was flying back to New York for a work conference and decided to take Jordan with her. She was finally going to walk back into the apartment where she hadn't been for years.

1 week Later:

Maya had landed in New York. Her firsts top.. was her mums. Not the Matthews house. The code had kept the same and she was able to just beep her self in.

Knock Knock

"Coming" A voice came from indoors

The door opened and familiar face came contact to her eyes. But this face wasn't her mother...

"Who is it honey?" a voice came shouting from the kitchen

"Katy you better come to the door..."

Maya was now standing infant of her Mother who as linking arms around ... Shawn.

"Maya... baby is that you." Her mum began to cry.

"Are you two .. like a item now?"

"Um.. for 2 and a 1/2 years"

Maya knew she had missed a lot. But she never imagined missing the one thing that she wanted to happen more than anything.

"Can I come in?"

Maya had an emotional conversation with her mother. Shawn played with Jordan on the balcony. It lasted about an hour but then Maya had to leave for her conference.

"Bye mum... bye Shawn."

"Bye sweetheart. Are you still going to come round later."

"I think so, Jordan seemed to really like you."

Shawn and Katy were meeting the Matthews for lunch.

"We're here! Sorry we're late."

Ague ran over to him "Uncle Shawn! It's about time I'm starving." Auggie was almost nine and getting very tall.

"Sorry buddy, I got held up with somebody ho came to visit."

"Who?" Riley was making potatoes in the kitchen, her and Lucas were still together but he was watching the football on the couch."

"Um..." He looked at Katy to decide whether to say or not but she has already interpreted. "Maya dropped by today..."

Riley dropped her bowl of potatoes "What!"

At the dinner table

"Wait so she just knocked on your door?" Cory was counting everybody's tato tots

"Kind of. She has a son you know."

"Was that who answered the phone the other day?"

"Probably he's a really sweet boy you know."

"How old is he..."

"He is four in September."

"But that would mean ..."

Katy interrupted "That she was pregnant when she left?... Yeah I talked to her about that and she was kind of closed off."

"Is she going to come by? Maybe you know? Say hi to her best friend."

"I think she will, just give her time."

It was after lunch and they were all sat around the table telling jokes and stories.

"Um Shawn...Can I talk to you."

"Sure buddy whats up."

"Can we go onto the balcony?"

"um ok... whats wrong"

"Maya son.. how old did you say he was."

"Well he'll be 4 in September"

"Shawn... I think I'm his dad."

It was later that day and like Maya promised she went back to visit Shawn and her mum.

They were having tea and playing games and just talking. But about an hour later Maya got called into an emergency meeting at an art gallery.

"Im so sorry that I have to go."

"It's alright Maya, work is un predictable." Shawn smiled at her.

"Can I ask a huge favour?"

"Will you watch Jordan." Katy and Shawn agreed and Maya ran off to work

"Katy, I was thinking... why don't we take Jordan over to the Matthews?"

"I think thats a great idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello" Shawn shouted while entering the Matthews apartment. Jordan was having a ride of his shoulders

"Hi uncle Shawn, Hi Katy. Back 2 times today?"

"We have somebody we thought you should meet."

Katy lifted the little off of Shawn. "Everybody, this is Jordan. Um Maya's son."

Riley immediately noticed the resemblance

"Josh... Did you know about him."

"No she never told me."

It seems only Riley had worked it out because everybody else was confused.

"Wait why would Josh know." Topanga stood in

"Because Im his dad..."

Cory was shocked "WHAT?!"

"Yeah... I didn't know until earlier today but the maths seems to add up. Me and Maya got together on new years when she was 16. I was her first and it wasn't meant to happen we were just really drunk. But that boy turns 4 in September. Which is 4 years and 9 months to the day that... we.. you know."

"Shawn butted in "Your right Josh, He's yours. She told me that her self but she got scared and ran. She didn't think you'd stay by her. She was scared you'd turn out like her dad."

Riley kneeled down infant of Jordan. "Hi"

"Hi" he replied

"My names Riley Matthews I was your mummy's best friend in the whole wide world."

The little boy giggled. "Thats like my name!"

Riley laughed back "Really? whats your name."

"Jordan Riley Matthews. and I know you were my mummy's friend. You were the girl you liked ranger rick."

This made everybody laugh except Lucas. He took Rileys spot and knelt down in front "Hi Jordan, I'm Ranger rick. but call me Lucas."

Ring Ring

Katys pocket started to ring. "Guys Maya is calling me..."

Katy answered the phone. "She went to the apartment and we weren't there. I told her to come over here.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Knock

"Hey Jordan I think that's your mummy at the door."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"Mummy!" Jordan swung open the door and jumped into her arms.

"Mummy I met all your friends. I met Riley and ranger rick and your old teacher!"

Maya was standing infant of everyone who she had left. They were all staring at her but her eyes went to Josh. She put down Jordan

"Thats awesome baby. I'll just be a second."

Maya walked past everybody and to the corner of the window were Josh was standing

"So.. you met Jordan."

"Yeah..."

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Maya... I could never hate you! But why didn't you tell me? I've had a son for almost four years and your didn't even tell me."

Riley came up between them both "Why didn't you tell any of us."

"I thought you would be ashamed of me. I was embarrassed." Maya began to cry

Riley brought her into a tight hug "I just wanted to know if you were alright for the last 3 years! I thought it was something I did."

"You didn't do anything Riley. You were the best friend I could ever ask for."

A little boy tugged on Mayas top "Mummy... I kind of want ice cream."

Everybody laughed


End file.
